Facing Up To The Demons
by Roxius
Summary: Persona 4. On a seemingly normal traverse through one of the TV dungeons, the group ends up facing a foe with much more power than anything they could possibly handle. Warning: Gore, Violence, Character Deaths. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

A/N: Felt like dishing out some punishment to these bastards...for some reason, I have this feeling of great hatred towards the P4 guys and the game in general, but I love 'em to pieces at the same time. I don't understand...

I'm really confused now...O_O

Ah, well...it's a rather sickening little story, so please...ENJOY THE MAGGOTS!!!

Also, I basically like any Naoto yuri pairing, I've realized just recently after seeing some Yukiko X Naoto...yeah...

Another thing: 'Truth, Justice And Love' will now be a multi-chapter drabble series featuring all different P4 yuri pairings, including crack ones.

* * *

_??? Dungeon, 10th Floor..._

"Phew...we finally made it!!" Yosuke exclaimed as he ran up the long winding staircase alongside Souji, wiping the sweat from his brow, "It was alot of hard work, but...only 5 floors left to go!"

"You say that like it's a GOOD thing!!" Chie snapped. Close behind her were Yukiko and Rise, who seemed to be deep in their own thoughts at that moment.

"Hey, at least we don't have to travel ANOTHER 10 floors..." Yosuke replied with a shrug.

"...Yeah, I guess that's true..." Chie reluctantly agreed.

"Even so," Kanji butted in, "Don't let your guard down for even a second, dammit!!"

"I wasn't going to!! Yeesh..."

Naoto let out a small gasp. "Ahh...we've reached the next floor now,"

The moment Souji stepped out onto the 10th floor of the dungeon, he knew that something was definitely wrong. Instead of the usual hallways-with-doors setup, the entire floor was a large circular room, with the staircase leading to the 11th floor just across from their current location.

"...What the hell?" Souji muttered aloud, staring up at the ceiling, which was so high away that it was shrouded in darkness.

Looking around, Teddie blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh...? This has never happened before...what's up with this room?"

"Who cares?!" Yosuke exclaimed, and he began running ahead, "Let's just get the hell through here and hurry up with our rescue mission!"

Chie sighed. "Geez...that guy is always so full of energy..."

Yukiko nodded and replied, "Yeah...and that's why you like him, right, Chie?"

"EH?!! WHAT'RE YOU SAYING, YUKIKO?!!"

Naoto placed a hand on her waist and headed after Yosuke in a slow walking pace, Kanji and Rise soon following up behind her. Chie and Yukiko continued to argue about the former's feelings towards Yosuke as they began to walk across the room as well.

Souji and Teddie, however, were both very reluctant to even take a single step further.

"...S-Sempai...I...I have a bad feeling about this...a really bad feeling..." Teddie stammered, his round body shaking violently.

Souji nodded with a grim look on his face. "Yeah...I know...but...but it's just a feeling, right? I...I doubt it'll be anything we couldn't handle..."

"Yeah...yeah...y-y-you're r-right..."

Taking in a deep breath, Souji took a few steps forward...and he watched in horror as Naoto's right arm was blown clean off. It spun around about three times through the air before it crashed to the ground with a THUD, splattering blood all around. For only a moment, Souji caught sight of something sink into the shadows.

Glancing down at the bleeding stub that was once her arm, Naoto's mouth gaped open. "...Huh?" The attack had happened so fast that her brain didn't immediately register the pain. When it did, however...

"AH...A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY ARM!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Falling on her knees, Naoto screamed like a banshee, clutching at the bloody stump. Tears began pouring down her face, and no one could even say a word, much less run over to try and help her. Blood poured out onto the tiled floor, and drenched her suit, staining it effectively. Naoto almost felt like puking when she caught sight of her arm lying a few feet behind her.

Turning her pained gaze upon Kanji, Naoto whispered, "Kanji-kun...help me...please...it hurts...I...I can't even stand up again...it hurts so badly..."

"W-What the fuck just happened?!!" Yosuke cried, finally breaking out of his frozen stance.

Chie, Rise and Yukiko did so, as well. "OH MY GOD, NAOTO-KUN, ARE YOU OKAY?!!"

"N-Naoto-kun!!" Souji quickly ran to the poor young woman's side, and tried to help lift her to her feet.

Turning to Teddie, Souji ordered, "Teddie, grab Naoto's arm quickly!! We'll take it back with us!!"

Teddie nodded, and ran over to pick up the arm, and then Souji turned his attention away from the bear and back to Naoto, whose face was contorted in immense discomfort.

"P-Please...Souji-kun..." Naoto begged through pained sobs, "It...hurts too much...I can't even move at all...put me down...please..."

"W-What are you saying?!" Souji exclaimed, "We can't just leave you here!! How can you expect us...to...do that..."

Souji's words slowly came to a stop as he noticed something emerging from between Naoto's clenched teeth...it looked like a maggot.

"OH...OH MY LORD!!!"

Without even thinking, Souji jumped back, and Naoto collapsed onto the floor once again, and the others let out gasps of surprise.

"S-Souji-kun, what're you doing?!! She's badly hurt, you know!!" Yukiko chided.

"But..." Souji stammered, still trying to comprehend what he had just seen, "There was...there was a maggot...inside Naoto's mouth..."

"WHAT?!!"

Suddenly, Naoto began to cough violently, and she spewed up the contents of her lunch onto the ground. However, what no one had expected was to see a huge accumulation of maggots to be slithering around on the bile's surface.

"Oh...oh my god...those things...were inside of me...? Oh...oh god..." Naoto stammered, and she puked again, only she heaved much more violently, and even blood was mixed in with the vomit this time.

"N...Naoto-kun..." Kanji murmured. He was just as confused and as frightened as everyone else; what the hell was happening to Naoto?!

Naoto continued to throw up about three more times, and over two-thousand maggots had been dispelled from her body.

"Oh...what the fuck...how did...those things get in there?" Naoto asked aloud, "What's...what's happening to me...?!"

"Naoto-kun...it'll be okay...it'll be okay..." Chie said reassuringly, although she was too afraid to even go near the poor girl.

Groaning in pain, Naoto wrapped her remaining arm tightly around her stomach, and began to shiver violently all over. "Ugh...my...my stomach...I...I don't feel well at all...I'm not puking anymore, but...oh god..."

Souji couldn't take it anymore; if anything, he wanted to find the creature that did this to Naoto and make it PAY.

"Yosuke, whatever attacked Naoto-kun is still in this room," Souji told him, "We need to find it and destroy it as quickly as possible before it causes any more damage!!!"

"R-Right!!" Yosuke took another nervous glance at Naoto before unsheathing his kunai blades and following after Souji towards one of the darkened corners of the large spacious room.

"HEY," Kanji shouted, suddenly remembering about it, "WHERE THE FUCK IS NAOTO'S ARM?!! DIDN'T YOU TELL TEDDIE TO GRAB IT?!!"

"Yeah!" Souji called back.

"Well...where is he?"

Souji looked around, and realized that both Teddie and the arm had disappeared. 'Oh, fuck no...this is bad...real bad...'

"Uh...where's T-T-Teddie?" Yosuke asked nervously. Souji didn't respond. Suddenly, something leaped up behind them, and then...

-----

Back over with Naoto, Kanji was leaning close next to her, staring at what remained of her right arm. Maggots were already beginning to emerge from the wounds, and Kanji swallowed the raising bile in his throat. Naoto didn't even seem to be feeling the pain anymore; she just sat there, still as a statue. She was still weeping, but she no longer cried out.

However, as Kanji got back to a stand, a horrible odor reached his nostrils. 'Oh fuck...is that...is that SHIT I'm smelling?!!'

He glanced down at Naoto...and he realized it was coming from her. "Uh...Naoto-kun...did you...did you just...?"

Naoto looked up at him. "W-What?!"

"...Did you just shit yourself?" Kanji asked rather bluntly.

"W-W-WHAT?!! OF...OF COURSE I DIDN'T!!!" Naoto cried, her face bright red, "YOU SICK FREAK!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"You did, didn't you?! You were so frightened, that you-"

"W-W-WHAT?!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I OUGHTA-"

"Wait a minute...are you even in pain anymore? I mean...you seem to be fine now..." Kanji also pointed out, trying to change the topic to something more important.

Naoto gasped, realizing he was right. "Huh...that's...that's strange...I should be in intense agony right now...but I feel fine...and that pain in my stomach...it's gone...weird..."

"...What's happening to her, Kanji-kun?" Rise asked.

Kanji shrugged his shoulders. "I...have no idea. I'm thinking, though, that whatever attacked Naoto, had also placed something inside of her that caused the maggots to appear..."

"But...for so many maggots to grow in such a short period of time...it's completely impossible..." Yukiko spoke up.

Kanji nodded. "I know, but...something really dangerous is going on here. That enemy is insanely fast, so fast we couldn't even see him...this could be bad..."

Naoto was about to say something...and then she was suddenly swept away.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kanji gasped.

A large beast, its body structure like that of both a man and a lion, its skin covered in pitch-black fur, charged across the room, dragging Naoto's body along with it. Howling with pleasure, it smashed Naoto head-first against the wall, and tore its claws into her stomach. Prying open Naoto's belly, the creature opened its wide jaws, and a long, spiked tongue slid out and began to scoop her internal organs into its mouth, which were crawling with maggots. Blood and flesh was flying everywhere.

'Was it using the maggots...to tenderize the organs?!!'

Yukiko cried out, and Chie covered her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. The giant beast cackled gleefully before it chomped down on Naoto's head, and tore it off with incredible ease.

"N-N-NAOTO!!!!!" Kanji screamed, and, crushing his Persona card within his palm, he quickly summoned Take-Mikazuchi without relent.

"KICK HIS GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKIN' ASS, TAKE-MIKAZUCHI!!!!" Kanji ordered, his rage at its peak.

"TOMOE...KILL THAT BASTARD!!" Chie exclaimed, summoning her own Persona.

Yukiko brought out her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, as well, but she was unable to form her own inner fury into words.

"I'll...I'll try to find out its weakness!!" Rise proclaimed, wiping away her tears.

Tossing the remains of Naoto to the side, the beast started to charge straight at Rise. Throwing her hands over her head, Rise screamed out in horror, too afraid to even run away.

"NO!!! RISE, YOU GOTTA RUN!!!" Kanji cried.

"IT'S...IT'S NO USE!!" Yukiko exclaimed, "THAT THING IS WAY TOO FAST TO OUTRUN!!!"

"ARGH!! DAMMIT, I...I...I WON'T LET HER DIE!!! I'LL BLAST THAT THING TO PIECES WITH ZIO!!!" Take-Mikazuchi swung its fists, and fired off a powerful lightning blast.

Looking around quickly, Chie realized that Souji and Yosuke had vanished as well. 'Oh my god...what's happening here?!!'

The lightning attack was simply absorbed by the beast, and it clenched onto Rise's legs and tore both of them straight off. Flabs of ripped skin and bone still remained poking out of the stumps where her legs had been only moments ago.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! MY...MY LEGS!!!!" Rise shrieked, her face smothered in her own blood and tears. The beast tossed both legs into its mouth, and swallowed them whole, licking the blood off its lips in satisfaction. Leaning its long curved muzzle against Rise's heaving chest, it sniffed her body for a few seconds. Rise just sat there, shaking violently as she stared up at the horrible monster before her.

"Please...please don't kill me..." she begged.

Sneering at her pitiful words, the monster smashed her face in, shattering her skull in the process. A large puddle of blood began to form underneath what remained of Rise's body.

"LIGHTNING DOESN'T WORK ON IT!! USE BUFU AND AGI!!" Kanji ordered to the other two women, who were frozen with fear.

"But...but we might hit Rise-chan, too..." Chie remarked.

"JUST FOCUS YOUR ATTACKS, AND AIM ONLY FOR THE SHADOW!!!"

Chie nodded, and as she was about to prepare her attack, the beast turned its gaze upon her...and smirked.

Kanji gasped. "CHIE...IT'S COMING AFTER YOU NEXT!!!"

"What?! What...?!"

The shadow swung its long barbed tail, and it sliced across Chie's face, tearing both of her eyes open. Blood squirted from her torn eyeballs, and ran down her neck and onto her clothes. An opaque liquid also flowed out as well. Screaming in pain, she scratched at her bleeding face and cried, "I CAN'T SEE!!! I CAN'T SEE!!! OH GOD, IT HURTS SO BAD!!! AHHHHHH!!!!"

Then, the shadow thrust its fist through Chie's chest, and that was the end of her.

"Chie!!!" Yukiko exclaimed, and she ran over to help her friend, only for her head to be sliced clean off. The blood that spewed out mixed well with the red uniform she was already wearing.

Kanji was beginning to lose control. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!!! WHY ARE WE ALL BEING KILLED-"

Suddenly, his words were cut off when he realized the beast had jabbed one of its claws right into his crotch.

"Oh...fuck..."

With a single swoop, the beast sliced its finger upwards, splitting Kanji's body in half. Kanji only staggered slightly before his two halves broke apart and collapsed to the ground.

The entire room was now drenched in the blood and guts of what remained of the young heroes. The mutilated corpses of Souji Seta and Yosuke Hanamura were hidden away in the darkness, and Teddie had simply been...devoured.

With its work now done, the demonic shadow crawled back into the shadows, lying in wait for the next time that prey may appear...


End file.
